Blood flow reductions in the heart can result in dysfunction of this organ and cell death if the flow reduction is severe enough. Restoration of coronary blood flow early during a heart attack is becoming a clinical reality with the advent and improvements in thrombolytic, mechanical, and surgical interventions. While early restoration of blood flow, for example, by thrombolysis or following transient ischemia, can prevent or mitigate the degree of cell death (infarction) occurring, reperfusion can still result in marked cardiac arrythmia or fibrillation. These arrythmias can often lead to sudden death. Thus, it would be of great clinical value to find a means to preserve the reperfusion function of the heart.
Zofenopril which chemically is named [1(R*),2.alpha., 4.alpha.]-1-[3-(benzoylthio)-2-methyl-1-oxopropyl]-4-(phenylthio)-L-prolin e has been reported as being an antihypertensive agent due to its angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. Eofenopril, its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and its method of preparation are described by Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906.
Fosinopril which chemically is named (trans)-4-cyclohexyl-1-[[[2-methyl-1-(1-oxopropoxy) propoxy](4-phenylbutyl)phosphinyl]acetyl]-L-proline has been reported as being an antihypertensive agent due to its angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. Fosinopril, its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and its method of preparation are described by Petrillo in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,201 and 4,384,123.
(S)-1-[6-Amino-2-[[hydroxy(4-phenylbutyl)-phosphinyl]oxy]-1-oxohexyl]-L-pro line, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, its method of preparation, and its activity as an antihypertensive agent due to its angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity are described by Karanewsky et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,196.